deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Shadow User/Raiden VS Thor
Raiden the god of thunder who aided Liu Kang in his many battles. VS Thor the god of thunder who aided the Avengers and the Ultimate Alliance. Which one is the TRUE God of Thunder? WHICH IS DEADLIEST? ' ' RAIDEN: ''' '''Short Range: Staff Medium Range: Teleport Long Range: Electricity Special: Expert in Combat Origins: Mortal Kombat Series Short Range: Mjilnor Medium Range: Lightning Long Range: Tonados Special: Flight Origins: Marvel Comics The Battle Raiden is meditating in the Wu Shi Academy when he senses something on the wind. Suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes and Thor appears. He looks around confused as to why his father Odin, had sent him to such a place. Raiden gets up and sensing that Thor is a threat, and possibly another one of Shao Kahn's assassin's sends a shock of lightning hurtling at Thor. The blast hits Thor in the back but only staggers him slightly, Thor turns around to face his would be attacker. "Loathsome Cur!" he bellows pointing at Raiden. "You dare to strike the Son of Odin!?" He swings his hammer Mjilnir sending his own blast of lightning at Raiden. Raiden is caught off guard and the blast which is much more powerful than Raidens sends him flying backwards into the academy's wall. Thor take flies in quickly to smash Raiden with Mjilnir, but Raiden ducks just as Thor swings, and the wall crumples where Raidens head had been just a second earlier. He punches Thor in the chin and follows up with several quick attacks finally sending Thor skidding across the ground. '' ''Raiden rushes over to where he had been meditating and picks up his staff, he turns to continue the attack when he sees that Thor has summoned a tornado. It heads straight for Raiden, he quickly spins on the spot and appears right behind Thor, he smashes his staff into the side of Thor's head who was not expecting such an attack. Thor quickly rises into the air to prevent Raiden from gaining another blow. ''''.'' "You fight well mortal, noone hath bled Thor in quite some time." said Thor as he felt the blood on his temple from where Raiden had hit him. "I am no mortal stranger, I am Raiden the God of Thunder!" '' ''"Fool! I, Thor am the true God of Thunder!" '' ''Now Thor knew why his father had sent him here, to see if he was truly worthy of being the God of Thunder. Thor raised his hammer and sent a bolt of lightning, down upon Raiden, who also sent a bolt at Thor. The explosion sent both combatants flying to either sides of the academy. Thor's hammer and Raidens staff had both been knocked from their wielders hands. '' ''Thor immediately flew towards Mjilnir while Raiden teleported over to his staff. Thor reached Mjilnir and immediately sent another bolt of lightning at Raiden, who again teleported behind Thor, but Thor had expected this, he turned and struck at Raiden breaking his staff in two and landed a crushing blow to Raiden upside his head. '' ''Raiden lay upon the ground unmoving as Thor stood over him and slammed his hammer down once again onto Raidens head reducing it to a gruesome mess. '' ''Thor looked up into the sky and bellowed. "Have I proven myself father? This victory was for you! For Odin and for Asgard!" WINNER: THOR It was decided that while Raiden was very powerful Thor was more powerful and had a better arsenal of moves than what Raiden cam to the table with. Category:Blog posts